It is desirable to enable reception of various radio-frequency bands in a single portable device such as, but not limited to, a wireless communication device or a portable computing device. One potential method of doing so is by using different antennas, each connected to circuitry of the device, respectively receiving one or more different frequency bands. For example, a flex antenna (that is, conductive traces in or on a flexible substrate) and elongated (e.g., whip) antenna may separately be integrated into a single device to allow reception of different frequencies.
However, it may be difficult to provide steady, reliable electrical contact between different antennas and the circuitry of a particular device. Further, it may be difficult to mechanically integrate multiple antennas into a device. Additionally, it may be a challenge to provide such integration while adhering to sometimes rigid volume and area considerations for an antenna assembly, as may be required by certain consumer or manufacturing demands, for example. Still further, such an antenna assembly should be suitable for repeatable or mass production with or separately from the device, while substantially maintaining quality of the antenna assembly.